One type of restraining harness used for restraining children includes a jacket-type arrangement wherein the child must be put into the jacket, and the jacket includes fastening means connected to the seat or the bus in a permanent manner as by anchoring straps to the floor of the school bus. This type arrangement is costly to use and requires that one size jacket be used in winter when the child wears a coat and another in summer when the child wears no coat.
Australian Pat. No. 255,971 illustrates a safety belt and harness which also includes means for securing a strap to the seat and has hook and loop type fastening means for a belt which may be positioned in one of two locations. This enables the belt to be secured around the waist or chest of the user; however, it does not permit chest and waist use, and more importantly, it does not permit a wide range of adjustable locations necessary in dealing with children of various sizes and ages.
Canadian Pat. No. 447,355 has means for restraining a child in a car seat, including a waist belt which is adjustably clipped to a pair of U-shaped wire clamps positioned over the top of a car seat. The flexibility and intention of the device is somewhat different than the instant invention.
Other prior art harnesses and restraints are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,048,033; 2,572,149; 2,739,642; 2,833,343 and 3,992,057. Each of these devices shows harnesses or restrainers designed for specific purposes, but none has the flexibility and adjustability of the instant invention.